The present invention relates to dispensers of rolled sheet material such as aluminum foil, paper, plastic wrap and the like, and more particularly to means for keeping the roll properly located in the dispenser.
Sheet material for household and other use typically comes rolled on a tubular core within a carton, the carton having a lengthwise lid that is opened for threading the sheet from the carton. The lid is then closed with the end of the sheet extending from the carton and moveable against a cutting edge that is provided for severing a desired quantity of the material. In many cases, the lid must be at least partially opened for access to the remaining material.
A problem for many people is keeping the roll of material to be dispensed located within its carton. The roll is subject to falling out of the carton when the lid is opened, especially when an attempt is made to grasp the end of the sheet for drawing it out of the carton. This is not only aggravating, but some of the material is usually damaged. Moreover, it is dangerous in that one may be struck by the falling roll, and an attempt to catch the roll can result in injury. Also, the lid can come open when the carton is left in a drawer to be jostled about with other such cartons and miscellaneous items.
Devices for solving this problem have not been particularly successful for at least some of the following reasons:
1. They must be assembled from inside the dispenser, adding to the cost of producing the dispenser or requiring removal of the roll for assembly by the user. During such assembly, the above-described hazards remain.
2. They require special design features in the dispenser, adding to its cost.
3. They are subject to becoming dislodged from the dispenser.
4. They are not reuseable without tearing up the dispenser.
Thus there is a need for a holder for keeping a roll of sheet material properly located in its dispenser that works with conventional dispenser cartons without requiring removal of the roll, that securely attaches to the carton, that is easy to use and reuse, and is inexpensive to produce.